Bonds and Memories
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Awakening, drabble fic.] Robin reflects on their scattered, vague memories and the current bonds they have with the Shepherds. If anything, the parallels and familiarity is what carries them through. [Based on the DLC and the hinting that Robin is the MU/Tactician from the prior games.]


**Solidarity** \- FE:A, Robin.  
Prompt from: ALynnL  
 **Notes:** Once again the product of Friday and Saturday night writing sessions, I bring to you this drabblet. Going off of the hints and clues dropped in the DLCs that Robin is the other MU/Tactician from the prior games, I ran with it. Also the fact that Robin has a skill called Solidarity intensifies this for me. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Robin ran their hands almost frenetically through their hair, messing it up beyond all recognition before letting out a frustrated, heavy sigh. They were stressed beyond all measure. There was only but a few hours before dawn left and the army's march towards their next battle and Robin was wracking their mind to come up with suitable strategies. Among the headache from the lack of sleep, pain of a different kind ached through them. Flashes of images, feelings, memories. Since Robin had joined Chrom's Shepherds and grew to know all of the people that marched with them, Robin felt such a bond to them all. It was unique, and yet... Felt so inherently familiar, too.

There were times when Robin gazed at Chrom, waves of nostalgia washed over them, a pang of nostalgia and melancholy going through them for reasons they couldn't quite figure out. Hearing the name "Marth", and the tales of Ylisse's Hero-King of yore only made those feelings increase. When Robin's gaze came upon the Divine's Voice, Tiki, they were also awash with vague, but unmistakable emotions and flashes of memory.

And when they had found themselves in the Outrealms, fighting the Einherjar, meeting some of those reflections of the people they represented... It sparked many memories as well. Lyn... Eliwood... Roy... Robin could not place or truly comprehend _why_ the names and their faces felt so familiar to them, but Robin felt such a connection towards them and was quite at ease commanding the Elibean and ancient Archanean forces of Einherjar, it came quite naturally. Almost as natural as Robin felt when issuing orders and commands to this current army.

"Robin...?" A voice came from behind.

Gasping, the Tactician turned quickly. Chrom was standing there with a concerned look.

"H-huh...? Oh... Chrom." Robin floundered for a moment, blinking their eyes. As they gazed towards the Lord, they had to blink once again to clear away the outlining edge of nostalgic memory that blurred the line of reality and memory.

"You've not slept, have you?" Chrom asked.

"No... I'm sorry. I've still been trying to plan out a sound strategy." Robin answered.

Chrom shook their head and pinned them with a look. "Bed. Now." He ordered.

"But, Chrom-" Robin tried to argue.

"No. We'll be fine in the morning, but you certainly won't be able to come up with anything or be in shape to fight if you remain awake much longer. Let your mind rest, Robin." Chrom replied.

"...Chrom..." Robin sighed.

"I know you're doing this for all of our benefit, but you can't run yourself ragged just for our sakes. None of us would want that. _I_ don't want that. What kind of ruler would I be, or come off as, if people saw how worn thin my Tactician was? They would think me a tyrant, that I drove them like a slave." Chrom's eyes took a sad expression before he looked away.

"Chrom, that's not true..." Robin tried to argue once more.

"It's not even that. We all care for you, Robin. None of us want to see you get hurt, or wear yourself out. You look after all of us with such a careful eye, and you never let us do anything in return. ...Please, for my sake, rest. You look like you're about to burn out."

Robin felt their heart squeeze and their eyes slipped closed for a long moment as a wave of nostalgia swept through them once more. Familiar, similar words flowed into their mind, from different, but same toned voices. Caring, concerned voices that worried about their well being. Opening their eyes again, Robin gave the Lord a defeated look.

"Alright, Chrom. I will rest. The last thing I ever want is to let any of you down." They whispered.

"Never, Robin. You've not let any of us down even once. Now rest." The Lord assured.

With a soft sigh, the Tactician nodded and headed for their bedroll, leaving the Lord to flick out candles and put out the lanterns.

"I hope you rest well, Robin." The Lord murmured.

"...Thank you, Chrom..." Robin whispered back as they slowly let their body unwind and relax down onto the bedroll and will their mind to clear out all thought and settle.

Chrom remained for several long moments, until he heard the Tactician's breathing fall into soft, even intakes and exhales before he exited the tent.

"You're welcome, Robin."

When Robin awoke the next morning, their mind was refreshed and their body was thanking them for the rest. Upon finding Chrom outside with the others preparing the morning meal and getting ready to depart, the Lord smiled at them.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Robin once more felt the lines between reality and their memory blur for a moment before they cleared it away and nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Chrom replied.

When the army was ready to march, Robin gazed over them all, their mind memorizing every one of them and ingraining them there. Even if Robin couldn't truly remember their past, or why it felt familiar, there was one thing they were sure of...

Robin would do everything to ensure victory without heavy loss and casualty. They would not lose these dear people. People that, not only Robin cared for, but cared in return. The bonds they held were strong. They would see Robin through.

It was enough.


End file.
